


Day 1 - The Day We Met

by MaxRev



Series: MER week drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: These drabbles are for thewriter promptson tumblr during MER week by Cactuarkitty.





	Day 1 - The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short and dorky ;)

_Oomph._

The explosion of air was forced through Shepard’s lips by the forceful contact of another body with her own. Reading the summons on her omni-tool, she hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going. Still, she expected people to move out of her way as she approached.

Having found herself on the floor, Riley did a quick mental check to assure herself there was no damage from being jarred so solidly. Well, she’d certainly been through worse. This was hardly something to worry about.

Bracing her hands in front of her to stand up, a hand appeared in front of her line of site. A masculine hand. Grabbing hold of the warm callused hand, she felt herself lifted effortlessly up onto her feet, almost to the point of losing her balance. Whoever was on the other end of that hand had considerable strength.

About to reprimand the person attached to that hand, despite it likely being her own fault, she found herself looking into amber colored eyes, their seriousness at odds with the laugh lines that fanned out from the corners. Whatever she had intended to say died on her lips.

“Sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” The stranger offered an apology.

Surprising even herself, she answered, “Well to tell the truth, neither was I.”

“I received a summons and–”

“I was reading a message instead of–”

Shepard laughed as a smile appeared on the handsome stranger’s mouth. Shepard found her eyes snared by those lips as they curled upwards.

“You first,” he insisted.

Dragging herself reluctantly back to their conversation, she explained. “I was reading a summons I received and wasn’t watching where I was going. Sorry about that. And you?”

His hand rubbed the back of his neck and Riley wondered if that meant he was nervous or embarrassed or some other emotion.

“I was also reading a message, more intent on that than where my feet were taking me.”

A blush crept up over his face. Embarrassment then.

“Well. I suppose we should probably introduce ourselves since our bodies already made an introduction.”

 _Shit, did I really just say that?_ Riley wasn’t a flirt but that had sure sounded close to it once the words had slipped past her lips and been spoken aloud. Not easily embarrassed, she pretended nothing was meant by it and they were truly just words, holding out her hand for him to shake.

“Riley Shepard.”

The smirk on the stranger’s face made her wonder if he was thinking about the hidden meaning behind her words. Then that warm hand slipped into hers, grasping it with strength and firmness, “Kaidan Alenko.”

“Nice to meet you, Kaidan. Sorry about the unexpected intrusion but I should go. That summons I received was pretty important.”

“Nice to meet you too. I better get going myself.”

They separated, neither of them paying attention to the other as they went their separate ways. Riley couldn’t quite shake the memory of those lips and the warm, amber colored eyes. The slight embarrassment as that blush stole over his face made her own lips curl in a smile. Another flight of stairs, another hallway and she was at her destination.

Giving herself a mental shake, she forced those wayward thoughts from her mind as she stopped in front of Admiral Anderson’s door, wondering what he needed to talk to her about. Squaring her shoulders, she strolled inside, only to stop short at the sight before her. It was that marine, Kaidan Alenko, and he was here in Anderson’s office. They were engaged in easy conversation. Was this the message he’d been reading so intently? How had he gotten by her so fast?

A matter of a few strides brought her up to the desk, effectively halting their conversation.

“There you are. Glad you made it. I have someone I want to introduce you to.” As Anderson spoke, the marine turned towards her and did a double take.

Before any words could leave Anderson’s lips, Kaidan and Shepard spoke, once again at the same time.

“Your message?”

“Your summons?”

“I take it you’ve met?” Anderson didn’t even sound confused at their exchange. Nothing surprised that man.

They both smiled and Shepard explained, “You could say that. Unofficially, I suppose.”

“Well, consider this official. Commander Riley Shepard, Major Kaidan Alenko. You’ll both be on the Normandy.”

They shook hands again. Officially. It looked like she would have many more opportunities to stare at those lips and gaze into warm, light brown eyes.


End file.
